Delicias de un amor
by Carrie10
Summary: Amor desenfrenado, pasión descontrolada. ¿Quieres leer una verdadera noche de amor? Lee este corto de Sailor moon y disfruta. Un beso y espero comentarios. Segundo capitulo... no me he podido resistir. Empieza y acaba, una historia triste pero hermosa.
1. Default Chapter

Delicias de una noche  
  
Miles de recuerdos cruzaban su cabeza en esos momentos. Todos y cada uno de ellos vividos con intensidad e ilusión. Recuerdos agradables, recuerdos tristes, momentos de ira, de calma, de serenidad, momentos amargos, momentos dulces... Su mente parecía remontar el pasado con una agradable e irresistible melancolía que causaba lágrimas una vez más en sus hermosos ojos azules. Se sentía extraña, raramente extraña. Las cortinas de deliciosa seda blanca se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna que se mezclaba con el salado aroma del mar. El suave sonido de la tela llamó la atención de su mente intranquila. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana acariciando la blanca piel. La noche le brindaba su belleza, ¿quién era ella para negarle nada? Se levantó lentamente de la elegancia y el confort que le proporcionaba su cama y empezó a andar hasta el hermoso balcón. Su pelo rubio ondeaba ligeramente acariciando sus hombros, espalda y caderas. Los ojos reflejaban la luz cálida y plateada de la luna llena y lucían húmedos por las derramadas lágrimas. Sus labios habían dejado de temblar confusos y ahora permanecían apretados, carnosos y sonrosados, realmente apetecibles. Un delicado y fino cuello, unos hombros de piel suave y tersa, un camisón plateado cubriendo sus hermosos y blancos pechos. Montañas de piel fina y pálida que guardaban entre seda su enorme erotismo y belleza. La fina tela plateada seguía el camino recorriendo todas y cada una de sus curvas, marcando al detalle y siendo fiel al plácido talle de la joven. Sus pies avanzaban en delicados y seductores pasos hasta el balcón. Una suave brisa acarició su cara inundando sus sentidos de la irresistible brisa del mar. Se acercó hasta acariciar con sus manos la barandilla. Los oídos recibían agradecidos el sonido de las calmadas olas llegando a la solitaria playa. Su azulada mirada se perdió entonces en el oleaje y en la blanca y cremosa espuma que provocaban las olas en la arena. La luna se reflejaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo, y podía verse su plateado reflejo en las aguas marinas del horizonte. La joven dama sintió en su interior el terrible deseo de introducirse en las frías aguas y nadar en calma para así apaciguar sus melancólicos pensamientos. Bajó por las escaleras exteriores. Cada escalón de piedra le parecía una eternidad. Sus ojos miraban como si fuera la primera vez la belleza del mar. Levantó la vista hacía el cielo mientras sus pies ascendían por la distinguida escalera. Otra vez aquella punzada de nostalgia en su corazón. En el negro cielo se podían apreciar miles de pequeñas estrellas decorando la dura y fría oscuridad con una sutil pero impresionante belleza. Sus dorados mechones bailaban al compás del viento y cruzaban su cara jugueteando con su fina nariz. Ella sonrió por primera vez en la noche apartando un sedoso mechón de pelo que jugueteaba por su rostro. Sus pies tocaron al fin la fría arena. El tacto en la planta de sus pies le pareció de lo más agradable, había dejado todos sus sentidos abiertos aquella noche y disfrutaba de la calma y el dulce ronroneo del mar. Caminó con la vista en el cielo por la suave arena y volteo un par de veces admirada de la belleza de su propio hogar. Tokio de Cristal se levantaba ante sus bellos ojos más brillante e increíble que nunca. Las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con la cúpula del castillo provocando un efecto arco iris en ella. Miró entonces el balcón dónde antes estaba. El palacio era lujoso, demasiado lujoso quizá para su gusto. Sin embargo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la habitación dónde había estado y buscó en la oscuridad un indicio de movimiento. Nada. Sólo tranquilidad. Devolvió entonces la atención al mar. Estaba a tan sólo un par de pasos de las calmadas aguas y ya no pudo resistir más la tentación. Levantó la tela de su largo y sensual camisón y dejó que el agua acariciara sus pies. Una sensación difícil de describir inundó su ser. El agua chocó contra su sedosa piel tan cálida como una caricia. Ella apreció por unos instantes aquella sensación y luego sonrió satisfecha. Una carcajada salió de sus labios a la vez que perdía toda la madurez y la compostura y se lanzaba de cabezas a las profundas aguas. La profundidad era notable a tan solo cinco metros de la arena. Bajo los plateados rayos lunares que se filtraban en las cálidas aguas la princesa nadó borrando las preocupaciones de su mente por unos instantes. El agua acariciaba su rostro apartando el pelo de su frente y meciéndolo entre las delicadas olas que le brindaba el mar. Nadó bajo el agua todo el tiempo que le permitieron sus pulmones. Disfrutando de la sensación de libertad acariciando su rostro. Su torso se deslizó rozando las arenas de las profundidades de la costa y su cuerpo se impulsó finalmente hasta alcanzar la superficie. El aire llenó sus pulmones y apaciguó aún más sus sentidos devolviendo la vida a todos y cada uno de sus poros. Miró una vez más la enorme luna surcando los cielos y dejó escapar de sus labios una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa. Nostálgica. Se apartó el pelo mojado de su rostro y nado de espaldas por la superficie del agua. Sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar la belleza de todas y cada una de las estrellas que la rodeaban. Hasta que su mirada se paró en una. Una hermosa estrella fugaz cruzó el negro cielo y se perdió tras el cristalino castillo. La chica dejó de nadar y se incorporó en el agua. Una sombra andaba por la arena. Una figura masculina se dibujaba en al tenue oscuridad. Ella fijó la vista intentando visualizar el rostro de aquel muchacho. No era su príncipe. Estaba segura. ¿Pero entonces quién? Nadie excepto los miembros de palacio tienen autorización para entrar en esa playa. Fijó más la vista en la sombra. Pudo distinguir dos cristales azulados iluminados por la luz plateada de la noche, un brillo constante centelleaba en ellos. El pelo negro azabache del chico jugueteaba en el viento y estaba recogido en una larga coleta que se mecía con la salada brisa. Unos dientes blancos y brillantes tras una hermosa sonrisa. Espaldas anchas y formadas. Un torso musculoso y atractivo. Brazos ligeramente bronceados. Una cintura elegante y delgada que se perdía en dos firmes y fuertes piernas. El corazón de ella se aceleró notablemente y dibujó en sus labios unas sílabas que salieron más débiles que un susurro. ¿Era realmente él? ¿Y si era él cómo había regresado? ¿Y... por qué? Serena quiso nadar hasta la orilla, pero el joven se despojó de su camisa y se lanzó también al mar. Ella buscó en el agua algún indicio del paradero del joven, pero sólo veía las negras aguas balanceándose en su vals. Empezó a agitarse, buscaba al joven que sin duda había aparecido ante ella, no había sido una ilusión. ¿Verdad? Empezaba a inquietarse cuando una mano agarró uno de sus pies y tiró de él con delicadeza sumergiendo la cabeza de la joven y atrayéndola hacía un cálido calor humano. Ella abrió los ojos en las saladas aguas una vez más y observó el rostro de la persona que tenía delante. Sus ojos se dilataron ferozmente y llevó sus manos a la boca cubriendo sus sonrosados labios. El chico sonrió ante la sorprendida joven y agarró su cintura dulcemente atrayendo el cuerpo de ella aún más hasta sentirlo completamente aferrado a él. Atrapó la joven entre sus fuertes brazos y giró bajo el agua lentamente disfrutando de aquella calidez tan anhelada. La chica respondió al abrazo con júbilo y estrechó aún más las distancias. Empezaron a ascender, sus cabezas salieron a la superficie y no dio tiempo a la chica a recuperar el aire que sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del joven. Demasiado embriagada por el momento se dejó llevar rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos y devolviendo el beso con intensidad. Sus labios se perdían en los del otro y sus bocas exploraban lo que años atrás no pudieron. Su aliento se confundía en el otro y ya casi no podían respirar. Aún así él se negaba a soltarla y ella se aferraba con tanta fuerza que parecía tener miedo de caer. Finalmente sus rostros se separaron lo suficiente como para contemplar sus ojos. Ella notó como su corazón latía apresuradamente y dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azul cielo. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la chica, que reposó su cabeza en el mojado hombro de él. Se habían acercado más a la orilla y ahora sus pies tocaban la superficie bajo las negras aguas. No pudieron calcular cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, acompañados por el silbido del viento y por el continuo golpeteo de las olas. Ella sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero aún así ahora estaba demasiado excitada por la situación como para atender razones. Por fin él recobró el sentido y separó un poco a la joven que le sonrió dulcemente. " Al fin te veo de nuevo" Susurró en un cálido murmullo. Ella amplió la sonrisa y acercó su rostro hasta tocar frente con frente el de él. "Te he extrañado tanto..." ahora fue el chico quién sonrió con pesar. "Tú le elegiste a él, tú elegiste este futuro" Ella se abrazó nuevamente al chico y acarició con sus suaves manos la fuerte espalda desnuda del joven. "¿Acaso tenía otra opción amor?" La separó nuevamente y agarró firmemente pero con delicadeza su rostro. Clavó su mirada en la de su princesa. La chica se derritió en esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, tan puros y dulces que le excitaban sobre manera. Sintió el deseo de besarlo de nuevo, de sentirlo cerca, de poseer cada fibra de su ser. Él se había perdido en su mirada. Esos hermosos ojos azul cielo que le devolvían la vida cada vez que los contemplaba. Aquella sensual, tímida e irresistible mirada tan clara cómo el más puro cielo. Su corazón latía anormalmente y parecía querer salir del pecho. " Mi amada princesa de la Luna, sabes que tu corazón es libre, puedes venir conmigo, sabes que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que vengas conmigo" Dos lágrimas cruzaron nuevamente su rostro y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo sin morir en ello amor. Jamás podría cargar la culpa de destruir este apaciguado mundo. La ciudad se apoya en los fuertes muros del palacio de cristal y de sus jóvenes reyes. Amor, no puedo abandonar un futuro que desde tantos millones de años la Tierra a deseado con tanta fuerza. No podría ser feliz con el peso de su corazón roto en mi pecho". Él escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras y sintió una vez más el peso de ellas. "Sin embargo ya cargas con el peso de un corazón roto, con el mío. Pues sabes que te necesita para sobrevivir" Ella no pudo resistir más y agarró la cabeza del chico con fuerza acercando su rostro rápidamente y en un ataque de deseo. Sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez en la noche y se recibieron exactamente del mismo modo. Un encuentro tan apasionado y cálido como el anterior. Él la envolvió una vez más en un ferviente abrazo mientras acariciaba con sus manos la deliciosa figura de ella. El agua les cubría por la cintura y entonces se dio cuenta del estado de su amada. Se separaron lentamente y aún con la respiración agitada. Bajó entonces la mirada y observó el cuerpo de ella. El camisón se pegaba posesivamente en los senos de aquella sensual criatura y bajaba acariciando su esbelto torso. La tela del camisón restante flotaba en la superficie del agua bailando al compás de las olas. Ella se sonrojó levemente y miró de igual forma a su acompañante. El agua resbalaba por su fuerte y bronceada espalda que brillaba bajo la luz lunar. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inspiración y su suave movimiento tenía un efecto hipnótico en ella. "Eres tan injusta amor. Tu belleza provoca cada poro de mi piel. Tu voz me hipnotiza y me seduce hasta volverme irracional, y como sigas mirándome de esa manera pienso cargar tu esbelta figura sobre mi hombro y llevarte conmigo a la fuerza." El llanto ya le era imposible de controlar y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios alarmando al joven. "Te amo. Te amo tanto... si tan solo pudiera ser... si tan solo pudiera tenerte para siempre... ¿Acaso deberé cargar con el destino del universo el resto de mi vida? ¿Jamás podré ser libre para amarte? OH Seiya, si tan sólo pudiera parar este momento y vivirlo el resto de mis días..." Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en la cabeza de él una y otra vez y rehusando la idea de llevársela con él, de salvar su alma y la de ella egoístamente y sin pensar en los demás, se acercó con delicadeza y acunó el cuello de ella con su fuerte mano. Atrajo el rostro de ella una vez más. Sus besos empezaron siendo cálidos, leves toques de sinceridad y de pasión mezclados con las saladas lágrimas que ella derramaba. El fuerte abrazo de sus bocas se fue intensificando, cada vez más y más. Las manos de él empezar a explorar su cuerpo con ferviente deseo y liberando su deseo de acariciar zonas que están prohibidas para todo ser humano. Ella le parecía una diosa, una diosa que le amaba con fuerza y que contestaba sus caricias con la misma intensidad. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían las curvas de su figura con impaciencia a la vez que su lengua exploraba y recibía la de ella. La chica temblaba bajo su abrazo, pero no por temor, ni por frío, sino por la impaciencia y el deseo de sentirlo aún más cerca. De hacerlo suyo. Incapaz de contener ya sus sentimientos y deseos sus manos alcanzaron la cumbre de sus pechos y masajearon dulcemente su cálida piel. Ella dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de placer bajo sus labios excitando más al joven. Ya era demasiado tarde, nada podría parar ya lo inevitable. El chico bajó sus manos entre los muslos de la joven y busco el final de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de ella. La agarró con fuerza y la subió rápidamente hasta pasar la cabeza de su amada. Lanzó entonces la prenda de la joven que se perdió en las negras aguas. Ella lucía desnuda ante sus ojos y tal visión era capaz de dejar a uno sin respiración. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente los hombros, bajando por la cálida piel de sus brazos y perdiéndose en las deliciosas caderas. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica que sonrió algo cohibida. Esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa, ya no más. Él la estrechó en sus brazos y besó su desnudo pecho hambriento de ella. Llenó de besos el cuello y los hombros de la chica y escuchó sus provocativos jadeos susurrando su nombre. Se sentía en la cima de una montaña imposible de escalar. Creía que no podría llegar más alto. Pero estaba equivocado. La chica perdió la timidez en un suspiro y dejándose llevar por el deseo despojó al hombre de los pantalones que cubrían sus piernas para después quitarle la última prenda que él llevaba. Agarrando su mano con delicadeza y clavando su mirada en la de él lo atrajo más a la orilla y se recostó en la arena mientras las olas chocaban sensualmente con su pálida piel. La imagen no podía ser más irresistible. Tiró de su mano con delicadeza hasta que el chico quedó recostado encima de ella. Que increíble sensación sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima. Acercó una vez más la cabeza del joven y siguieron besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Pegados el uno al otro, sin ninguna prenda que cubriera sus desnudos cuerpos. Ardían de placer. Ambos parecían haber perdido el mundo de vista y lo único que podían sentir era el calor del otro y las cálidas aguas chocando contra sus oídos. Acariciando levemente su mezclada piel. Incapaz de retrasar más el momento él al fin se decidió y entró en ella. Al fin unieron sus cuerpos del todo para convertirse en uno sólo y ella gimió de placer ante el contacto de él. Sentirle dentro era algo tan sensual y erótico que desbordaba sus sentimientos hasta el punto de confundirla y creerse en un sueño. El suave movimiento de las caderas la devolvió a la realidad y sintió el mayor de los placeres crecer en su interior. Un calor tan deseado, un calor tan dulce y sedoso que jamás podría haber soñado con ello sin infravalorar las sensaciones. Sentía la respiración agitada de su prohibido amante y notaba sus labios cada vez más apretados contra los de ella. Estaban haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la plateada luna, acompañados por miles de estrellas, siendo bendecidos por las generosas olas y acariciados por la salada brisa. El momento del éxtasis llegó antes de lo esperado. Fue algo tan placentero y hermoso que jamás lo olvidaría. Sintió como ella gemía debajo de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar un último empujón antes de verterse en su interior. El peso del cuerpo de él dejado encima del suyo la embriagaba de sensaciones. Estaba agotada. Pero era un agotamiento seductor y agradable. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento durara para siempre. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar así, tan sólo con el movimiento de su agitada respiración, al fin él alzó la cabeza para clavar nuevamente su mirada en la de ella. Se emocionó al ver que respiraba aún algo agitada y que un ligero sonrojo sobrevivía aún en sus mejillas. Acunó la cara en sus manos y besó nuevamente sus labios con extrema ternura. "Te amo" Fue un susurró, algo casi imperceptible, pero ella lo oyó tan fuerte que caló en su corazón. Miró nuevamente los ojos de su amante nocturno y con igual tono susurró las mismas palabras al oído de él que se estremeció ligeramente. Un rayo dorado cruzó el horizonte y llegó hasta los ojos de la chica que levantó por un momento la vista. El cielo empezaba a sonrosarse débilmente y los primeros rayos del sol luchaban por llegar a la superficie de las frías aguas del mar. Seiya miró decepcionado el sol creciente y luego devolvió la mirada a su amada. El cuerpo del chico empezó a volverse claro y vaporoso. Ella se alarmó y se aferró a él con fuerza. La piel del chico se empezaba a volver transparente y se confundía con la negrura del mar. Múltiples lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la princesa de la luna y su cabeza se movía ligeramente en un movimiento de negación. "Debo irme ya princesa..." las palabras que no quería oír se hundieron en su corazón como una daga. "No... no... un momento más... no quiero que te vayas..." El chico la besó delicadamente una vez más mientras notaba las saladas lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su amada. "Ven conmigo entonces Serena... Te deseo más que a mi vida... por favor, ven conmigo, déjale." Los ojos de ella temblaron bajo las lagrimas y miraron los suyos con una mueca de duda para después cerrarse con pesar. "Lo siento." Él entendió las palabras y suspiró resignado. Acarició el pálido rostro de ella una vez más, besó sus cálidos labios y susurró unas palabras que quedarían marcadas en la eternidad. "Algún día, en otra vida, nuestras almas serán libres de nuevo y tendrás la opción de elegir nuevamente tu pareja, entonces te pediré tu elección sea Yo. Y al fin, la luna se convertirá en una estrella fugaz, libre, pura y capaz de decidir a quién entregar su amor sin tener que girar por el resto de la eternidad alrededor de la Tierra. Te amo bombón, siempre te he amado, y siempre lo aré". El cuerpo de Seiya se iluminó repentinamente convirtiéndose en un polvo plateado que se elevó ante los llorosos ojos de Serena y ya a unos cuantos metros de altura se junto en una pequeña masa gaseosa y brillante que se perdió en el cada vez más sonrosado cielo. Ella se levantó con una nostálgica sonrisa y la tela de su abandonado traje acarició sus pies. La cálida brisa del mar resopló una vez más trayéndole en un susurro las últimas palabras de su amor y una sonrisa pura y cálida se dibujó en su rostro devolviéndole la vida. Se agachó hasta coger la prenda y colocándosela sobre su cuerpo una vez más. Sus pies seguían en el agua, y la mojada tela había hecho que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Una gaviota se cruzó en el horizonte canturreando sus buenos días y una sensación de paz y bien estar inundó su alma y nuevamente dejó que su pelo jugueteara libre por entre los soplos del viento. "Te amo Seiya, y algún día tu y yo surcaremos la galaxia en nuestra mutua compañía. Hasta que este llegue, adiós amor."   
  
-¡SERENA! ¿Que haces allí abajo?- Un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos azules como el mar bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente con una toalla en sus manos. Un pantalón de pijama era lo único que cubría su cuerpo dejando el elegante torso masculino al desnudo. Se acercó a la chica corriendo y se quedó jadeando frente a la joven. - ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio amor? ¡Estas empapada!- El chico arrojó delicadamente la toalla en las espaldas de la chica y frotó con sus manos los brazos de la joven para darle calor. - ¿Qué hacías eh?  
-Lo siento... sentí ganas de bañarme, eso es todo.- Ella le miró a los ojos buscando algo que no pudo encontrar.   
-Mi amor- Él la abrazó contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con dulzura- Puedes enfermar, aún no esta el día muy cálido y no quiero que te pase nada, sobretodo ahora, en tu estado. Debes cuidarte más, a ti y al bebé que llevas dentro. Vamos... será mejor que entres en casa.   
  
Darien pasó su brazo por los hombros de su princesa y empezó a conducirla hasta la escalera de piedra. Subieron por ella y cuando estaban apunto de entrar por la ventana del balcón ella se soltó con delicadeza y se dirigió una vez más a la barandilla. "Te veré cada día, en mis sueños amor."   
  
FIN  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Bueno, este es mi primer corto. Es algo picante, pero es que me encanta hacer estos momentos tan melancólicos y dulces para mis personajes más queridos. Sé que todas las fans de Darien querrán matarme, y yo las entiendo por qué yo amo a ese chico, pero Seiya también es mi debilidad, y ya que Darien se quedó en el manga con ella, ¿por qué no dejar un sueño a tan atractivo, sensual y buen chico? 


	2. Una eternidad eternamente esperada

Una eternidad eternamente esperada  
  
Aquella habitación le parecía cada vez más y más triste. Estaba empachado del hedor a dolor y a enfermedad que se respiraba en ella. Agónicas paredes de un huesudo blanco pálido y grisáceo. Cortinas de fina seda que desconocían la brisa exterior, siempre encerradas sin un soplo de viento. Todo estaba demasiado limpio y cuidadosamente desinfectado, tanto que cualquier olor, agradable o desagradable, era imperceptible. La silla de color verde mohoso estaba ya cansada de soportar su peso diariamente, aún así él seguía decidido a permanecer a su lado. Delante de sus agotados y doloridos ojos reposaba lo más importante en su vida, ella. La respiración de la mujer se oía calmada y serena. Apaciguaba el ambiente y calmaba los destrozados nervios de él. Era sin duda una joven muy hermosa, pero todos aquellos que la vieron antes podrían decir que su belleza no era nada comparada con la de unos meses atrás. El rubio cabello caía suelto por sobre las pálidas sabanas de la cama, hilos de oro que perfilaban y adquirían con belleza las formas de aquello que tocaban. Mujer de pálida piel y labios de un rosa pálido y carnoso. Tras aquellos párpados cerrados y largas pestañas, se escondían dos preciosos ojos de un color azul cielo intenso. El hombre la observaba cautivo de su belleza. Sus pupilas se perdieron por el trayecto de su cuerpo. Bendita criatura poseedora de la piel más exquisita y tersa. Dama que había recibido la bendición de la más deseada belleza exterior e interior, de cuerpo sedoso y atractivas formas. Una lágrima más descendió de los ojos del joven Rey. La impotencia y la desesperación habían demacrado notablemente su faz y la constante tensión a la que se veía sometido había causado que su cuerpo adelgazara notablemente. Un ruido apenas audible y un pequeño rayo de luz le indicó que alguien se adentraba en el cuarto. Una jovencita de pelo rosáceo y ojos color granate se acercó hasta el hombre y, abrazándose con fuerza empezó a llorar.   
  
-Mi niña... ¿por qué lloras?  
  
-Mamá no mejora...esta muy enferma...- La niña alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de su padre. - ¿mamá se va a morir?   
  
-Shhh... calla mi amor... - Darien abrazó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la acurrucó cantando una dulce melodía. Una canción con mucho significado para él. Una canción que sonaba tras las puertas de una vieja caja de música. La hermosa jovencita dejó de llorar mientras escuchaba a su padre.   
  
-No quiero que mamá muera... no quiero...  
  
-Princesita, a veces la vida nos da golpes muy duros y debemos resignarnos a perder aquello que más amamos.   
  
-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!- El Rey apretó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa que había vuelto a llorar, esta vez desconsoladamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza recordando el momento en el que su vida perdió la felicidad.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Darien estaba concentrado en los mapas de su reinado. Este era cada vez más grande y rico. La sociedad amaba a sus nuevos reyes y la monarquía que se había instalado brindaba a su pueblo todo aquello que pudiera serles de ayuda. Las calles se revestían de hermosas flores y el clima estaba dominado y controlado por las guerreras. Los incendios y las inundaciones naturales eran términos del pasado, gracias a los poderes del nuevo reino. Las guerreras cumplían con su deber a la perfección evitando la guerra, el hambre y acabando con las injusticias y los malhechores. Su sabiduría y poder había convertido Tokio de Cristal en un imperio fuerte, un imperio feliz. Para él era un placer dar su tiempo en tan hermosa causa. Darien era muy feliz junto a su familia. Tenía a la mujer más buena y hermosa de todo el mundo y esa dulce criatura le había concedido el don de ser padre, le había dado una preciosa hija tierna y juguetona.   
  
-Mi Rey.- Un joven de poca edad había entrado corriendo a su despacho. No había llamado a la puerta, tan siquiera le había saludado. Simplemente entró resoplando y acalorado.   
  
-Espero que sea importante, pues ni siquiera has pedido permiso para entrar. - El chico hizo caso omiso del comentario del joven rey que le observaba pasmado y algo ofendido.   
  
-Majestad, es la Reina mi señor... - Darien abrió los ojos perdiendo toda su compostura. - Estaba en los jardines con su hija cuando cayó desmayada alteza. - El Rey corrió hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros.   
  
-¿Dónde esta ella?- Su voz denotaba urgencia y en cierto modo asustó al chico.   
  
-Guerrero Mercurio la ha llevado al hospital mi señor, dice que posiblemente sólo sea una insolación.- Darien respiró un poco más aliviado y salió del lugar en dirección al hospital real.   
  
Sus pasos eran urgentes y rápidos. Andaba sin mirar por dónde pisaba con el único propósito de llegar hasta dónde se encontraba su amada. No tardó mucho en llegar a las habitaciones de palacio reservadas para dichas ocasiones. La joven guerrera del agua estaba delante de una de las puertas. En cuanto vio al Rey se agachó haciendo una leve reverencia.   
  
-No hacen falta formalidades Amy. Dime... ¿qué tal esta?  
  
-Aún no lo sé Darien. Los médicos están con ella. - Amy observó el rostro preocupado del joven Rey y se acercó posando una de sus manos en sus hombros. - No te preocupes Darien, seguramente no es nada más que cansancio. La pequeña dama es una niña algo movediza.   
  
-Espero que tengas razón Amy, de verás lo espero.   
  
Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y aún no se sabía nada sobre el estado de la joven Reina. Darien empezaba a impacientarse y con el tiempo que llevaban allí debía haber tomado unas cinco tazas de Café. Amy, que no se había separado de su lado, había informado a las demás chicas de lo ocurrido y ahora estaban todas ocupando el pasillo. Nadie había notado que Ray estaba mucho más seria que de costumbre y que una profunda preocupación se había instalado permanentemente en su bello rostro. Su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien, que algo terrible estaba por llegar.   
  
Al fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un anciano médico. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar se alzaron y Darien se acercó hasta el hombre ansioso por recibir las noticias. El anciano reverenció levemente al Rey para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.   
  
-Alteza, la Reina esta durmiendo en estos momentos. Su cuerpo esta agotado y necesita mucho reposo. - Darien observó al anciano unos momentos. Este levantó la mirada y observó a las guerreras. - Si me disculpan quisiera hablar un momento a solas con el Rey sobre el estado de su esposa.   
  
-Cla...claro...- Las guerreras observaron el rostro preocupado de Darien y salieron silenciosamente del lugar. El doctor fijó nuevamente su mirada en la del Rey.   
  
-Alteza... creo que deberíais sentaros. - Darien le observó alarmado y negó con la cabeza.   
  
-No. Dígame, ¿qué le ha pasado?- El anciano suspiro resignado y devolvió la vista al suelo.   
  
-La Reina padece una seria enfermedad alteza- El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco y la respiración se le paró en seco. - Hace tiempo, en épocas de reinado de la luna, se descubrió una enfermedad lunar, que sólo afectaba a los habitantes de dicho planeta. Habitantes de sangre pura y exclusivamente lunar. Esa enfermedad recibía el nombre de "Lunoasis". Temo decirle alteza que los síntomas que muestra la Reina son exactamente los que produce esa enfermedad.   
  
-¿Y cuales... cuales son doctor?  
  
-Debilidad, perdida de fragmentos de memoria, dolores de cabeza agudos, mareos, falta de hierro en la sangre, acumulación de nervios y sudores, desmayos provocados por la baja tensión, perdida del apetito y temperatura del cuerpo en los mínimos.- Los ojos del Rey bajaron hasta observar doloridos el suelo, dudosos de preguntar y recibir respuestas.   
  
-¿Cómo la va a curar?- El médico suspiró nuevamente y apretó los resultados de los análisis contra su pecho.   
  
-Esta enfermedad debilita al paciente hasta el punto de destruir poco a poco sus defensas. Al cabo de unos meses el paciente pierde completamente la energía quedando expuesto a cualquier tipo de enfermedad o virus. Una vez contagia alguno de esos virus el paciente no tiene defensas que lo protejan de este haciendo que un pequeño e insignificante resfriado acabe con la vida del afectado.   
  
-No me ha contestado... ¿¡cómo la vamos a curar!?- Los ojos del Rey se fijaron en el consternado médico mientras dejaban que las lágrimas brotaran por ellos. El grito del joven había destruido el poco ánimo que tenía el doctor de decirle la situación.  
  
-No podemos. Es una enfermedad de la cual no se ha podido hallar cura.- El doctor tomó a Darien por uno de sus hombros y fijó su mirada en los llorosos ojos del Rey.- Alteza... lamento decirle que la Reina se esta muriendo.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La niña dormía un poco más calmada en los brazos de su padre. El pecho de Darien había vuelto a sentir aquel dolor agudo y sofocante que sintió aquel fatídico día. En realidad, desde la pésima noticia no había dejado de sentirlo ahogando su corazón. Suspiró cansado y desanimado. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada calmaba su dolor y sus ganas de vivir habían sido eliminadas por completo. Bajó la vista mirando a su hermosa hija. Ella era la única razón por la cual debía seguir viviendo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la blanquecina pared mientras sus pulmones recogían todo el aire que su espacio les permitía. Sin embargo la sensación de que le observaban hizo que los abriera de nuevo.   
  
-Eh... cariño... buenos días...- Su voz sonó muy dulce aunque a pesar de todo, resultaba sumamente apagada.   
  
-Buenos días Darien.- La melodiosa voz de la mujer sonó en la habitación. Sus ojos azul cielo buscaron el rostro de su pequeña hija. Esta dormía plácidamente abrazada contra el pecho de su padre. - Esta agotada... deberías llevarla a su habitación.   
  
-Claro, así lo haré.- El rey se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la niña y se acercó hasta su esposa besando su frente con delicadeza. - Ahora vuelvo amor.   
  
-Darien... tú también necesitas descansar. Ve a la cama por favor.  
  
-He dormido un rato esta noche, no te preocupes por mí cariño. No tardo. - Darien se giró para llevar a la niña hasta su cuarto, sin embargo la pequeña empezó a despertarse antes de poder salir de la habitación. - Mamá...   
  
-Hola mi cielo. - La niña saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hasta llegar a la cama de su amada madre. - Cada día estas más guapa... ¿lo sabías?   
  
-Mamá... ¿cómo te encuentras?- la pequeña dama empezó a llorar débilmente. La mujer se alzó lentamente recostando su cabeza contra la almohada y así poder erguirse sentada sobre la cama.   
  
-Ven aquí Chibi-Usa. - Los débiles brazos de la Reina tomaron a su hija. Darien ayudó cogiendo a la niña por la cintura y levantándola del suelo hasta que la mujer la tubo completamente bien sujeta sobre su pecho.- Mi pequeña... ¿sabes que tiene mamá?  
  
-Papá me dijo que es una enfermedad llamada "lunoasis".   
  
-¿Y sabes que les pasa a las personas que padecen dicha enfermedad?  
  
-Se quedan sin fuerzas ni energía...- La pequeña princesa observaba los cálidos ojos de su madre tristemente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la Reina.   
  
-Así es...   
  
-Mamá...¿te estas muriendo?- Darien alzó la vista que hasta ahora había permanecido tristemente fijada en el pavimento y miró dolido a su familia. Su esposa conservaba la sonrisa amable y cálida y la niña no podía contener las débiles lágrimas que escapaban de sus jóvenes ojos.   
  
-Sí mi niña... mamá se esta muriendo- Darien cerró los puños con impotencia dejando caer su peso sobre la silla nuevamente. - Pero no debes estar triste por ello, por qué cuando las personas mueren van a una hermosa ciudad de edificios blancos y puros. Llena de jardines y parques. Las flores decoran todos los rincones y en todas las tiendas hay cantidad de pasteles y dulces. Además, mamá tendrá unas hermosas alas para poder surcar los cielos y desde ellos observar el hermoso paisaje.   
  
-Entonces yo también quiero ir mamá, yo quiero ir contigo a ese lugar. - El Rey observaba todo lo que ocurría desde la silla. Su hermosa esposa acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas de Chibi-Usa mientras escondía tras bellas palabras la dolorosa realidad.   
  
-Y vendrás... pero no ahora mi amor. Te esperan muchas cosas buenas aquí. Un día conocerás a unas chicas maravillosas y se convertirán en tus mejores amigas y guardianas. Vivirás aventuras y dulces momentos con ellas y también, algún día conocerás un sentimiento cálido que te llenará de ganas de vivir. El amor. Amarás a un joven chico que te hará sumamente feliz y vivirás tu vida junto a él y formarás tu propia familia. No puedes perderte toda esa felicidad por venir conmigo pequeña. Yo no me moveré de allí y en cuanto llegue la hora nos volveremos a ver, en aquella hermosa ciudad, y me contarás lo feliz que eres y la gente que has conocido y has amado.- la niña escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su joven madre, que sin poder contener sus emociones había empezado a llorar.   
  
-¿Pero cómo podré ser feliz si tu no estas conmigo mamá?  
  
-Simplemente por qué yo siempre estaré contigo. Cuando estés con tus amigas, cuando conozcas el amor, el día de tu boda, cuando te digan que esperas un niño y cuando nazca el bebé... yo siempre... siempre estaré allí, contigo.   
  
-Pero no podré verte... no... no es lo mismo... no puedes irte mamá...   
  
-Aunque no puedas verme sabrás que estoy allí... y espero que cuando sientas la más profunda felicidad te acuerdes de mí y me des un poco de tu cariño, por qué para que las personas sigan viviendo dentro del corazón de sus seres queridos hay que cuidar el recuerdo y acordarse de vez en cuando de ellas.   
  
-Yo me acordaré de ti siempre... siempre... siempre... - La niña se abrazó a su madre con fuerza dejando que su llanto mojara el camisón que la mujer llevaba. La joven Reina la apretó con toda la fuerza que sus débiles brazos le permitían para luego acariciar el cabello de la niña. Así, la pequeña dama, volvió a quedarse dormida. - Duerme pequeña... duerme... mamá siempre estará contigo mi cielo. - La mujer besó la frente de su hija y devolvió la vista a Darien, que aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de desahogarse y gritar se acercó hasta ellas y agarró en sus brazos a la niña.   
  
El Rey salió de la habitación con Chibi-Usa en sus brazos y se dirigió a los aposentos de su hija. Una vez allí la recostó en su cama y la tapó con las sabanas con delicadeza y cariño. Besó su frente y salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se recostó tras ella. Por fin toda la ira, el dolor y la impotencia salió al exterior en un llanto desgarrador. Ya no podía aguantar más. Sentía como su mundo se caía abajo y las lágrimas no eran suficientes para calmar su dolor. Dejó que sus ojos se desahogaran hasta perder la última gota y aún así la desesperación seguía en su pecho. Nada podía calmar el dolor que sentía su alma. Cerró los puños y alzándose de valor volvió a emprender sus pasos hasta la habitación de su amada. No se había percatado de que una de las guerreras que protegían la familia le había observado tristemente resguardada en la oscuridad. Amy cada vez sentía más cercana la muerte de Serena, su energía estaba al límite y no tardaría mucho en dar su último suspiro sin tan siquiera haber podido hacer algo por ella.   
  
Al fin llegó nuevamente junto a su esposa. La dama estaba observando tras las cortinas el paisaje que mostraban los jardines de palacio. Sus labios estaban entonando una hermosa canción que dejó a Darien sin habla. La mujer, una vez notó su presencia, dejó de cantar para observar cariñosamente a su esposo. El joven rey recordó la melodía, era una famosa canción que años atrás cantaban tres luces, los Star Lights. Era la canción que cantaba Seiya.   
  
-Hola mi amor.   
  
-Hola.- Ella sonrió dulcemente a Darien y le indicó con una mano que se sentará junto a ella. El hombre obedeció al instante y se recostó a su lado apoyando la cabeza de su mujer en su pecho.- Estas muy delgado cariño... necesitas comer más.  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me pasa nada.   
  
-Darien, debes cuidarte o de lo contrario te enfermarás y Chibi-Usa te necesita más que nunca.- Él abrazó a la mujer con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes con ira.   
  
-Serena... mi Serena... te amo tanto... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué los dioses permiten que un ángel cómo tú muera tan joven?... ¿cómo se atreven los cielos a privarme de la compañía de lo que más amo en este mundo?- La Reina se abrazó delicadamente y alzó su cabeza para besar una de las mejillas de su esposo.   
  
-Eres tan bueno... soy una mujer muy afortunada por haber tenido a un hombre como tú a mi lado.- Serena sonrió a su esposo con dulzura.- ¿Te acuerdas del día que nos casamos Darien?  
  
-Claro que sí... como olvidarlo.- Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro del hombre mientras su mente empezaba a recopilar recuerdos.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-¿Por el amor de dios aún no esta lista? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la iglesia!   
  
-Tranquilízate Ray, igualmente es tradición hacer esperar al novio.   
  
-Mina tiene razón, además no creo que se tarde mucho más en llegar.   
  
-¡Cómo no se presente Serena en menos de un minuto subo yo misma y la obligo a bajar aunque esté desnuda!  
  
-Dudo que eso le agradara al sacerdote Ray- Amy sonrió levemente mientras la joven sacerdotisa agachaba la cabeza indignada. Unos pasos se escucharon arriba de la escalera.   
  
Dos zapatos blancos bajaban por ella seguidos del ronroneo de la tela del vestido al rozar el suelo. Una joven mujer apareció entonces por ellas con una sonrisa muy cálida y dulce. Serena lucía un hermoso vestido de novia que la hacía ver aún más bella. Su rubia cabellera estaba recogida en dos moños y delicadas rosas blancas adornaban el peinado con gracia. Sobre su frente reposaba la corona que llevaría a partir de ese momento, una vez convertida en la soberana del nuevo Tokio. Delicadamente maquillada la futura reina lucía cómo un ángel en aquella tela de un color blanco tan puro como las nubes. Su esbelto cuello estaba adornado con un hermoso collar de perlas y los hombros de su vestido también estaban decorados con decenas de rosas blancas iguales al ramo que llevaba en sus manos. El vestido se ceñía seductoramente sobre su torso para ir ampliándose a partir de la cintura hasta tocar el suelo. El velo, de una tela blanca-transparente, caía por su desnuda espalda hasta bien acabado el vestido, arrastrando un poco por el suelo. Todas sus amigas se quedaron pasmadas con lo bella que se veía.   
  
-Serena... estas preciosa...  
  
-Gracias Lita. A mí también me encanta este vestido.- Serena sonrió mientras observaba su atuendo.   
  
-Vamos niñas, o llegaremos tarde.   
  
-Sí señora Tsukino. - Ray se acercó hasta su amiga y besó su mejilla. - Te ves hermosa, Darien es un hombre afortunado.   
  
-Gracias Ray. Yo también lo soy.   
  
Darien observaba inquieto la entrada de la iglesia. Serena se retrasaba diez minutos y empezaba a impacientarse. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a las chicas. Estas entraban nerviosas y sonrientes llevando sus correspondientes trajes de madrinas. La música empezó a sonar y las chicas se acercaron hasta el altar situándose al lado opuesto del novio. Ray sonrió a Darien con cariño guiñándole un ojo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso. Ahora la música religiosa cesó para dar paso a la marcha nupcial. Serena entró entonces cogida del brazo de su padre. Con una hermosa sonrisa y su habitual calidez. A Darien le pareció estar viendo un ángel. Ella era sin duda la visión de la perfección, una diosa puesta en la tierra para llenar con su luz la vida de los humanos. Y él había sido el ser afortunado que había conseguido su amor. La chica llegó al fin a su lado y ambos se miraron con un inmenso cariño. El chico sintió derretirse bajo su azulada mirada. El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia pero él sólo podía observar a la bella mujer que estaba a su lado. Serena también le observaba tiernamente. Al fin el sacerdote hizo la pregunta tan esperada, aquella pregunta que le uniría a lo que más amaba.   
  
-Darien ¿aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
-Sí... y seré él hombre más feliz del mundo por ello. - Serena sonrió ante su contestación y dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.   
  
-Y tú Serena, ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
-Sí, acepto.  
  
-Entonces yo les declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.   
  
Al fin. Darien besó a su ahora esposa con gran cariño par luego estrecharla delicadamente entre sus brazos. El sacerdote sonrió y deseó la más absoluta felicidad a la pareja. Darien cogió a Serena en sus brazos y así salió de la iglesia. Con el ser que más había querido y querría en el mundo abrazado contra su pecho. No podía sentir más felicidad. La subió al coche y ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares para así iniciar lo que sería su viaje de bodas. Ahora ya estaban casados y eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.   
  
-¿Eres feliz princesa?   
  
-Lo soy Darien... lo soy...- Serena se quedó observando el horizonte pensativa.   
  
-¿En qué piensas?- la chica se giró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.   
  
-En nada... sólo en que soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado.   
  
-Te quiero cabeza de chorlito.   
  
-Yo también te quiero, Darien.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Estabas tan hermosa con aquel vestido... jamás olvidaré lo bella que te veías.   
  
-Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a verte vestido de esmoquin. Al fin y al cabo he pasado muchas aventuras junto al señor del antifaz.- Serena le sonrió levemente.   
  
-¿Insinúas que no estaba encantador?- El joven Rey observó a la chica con una picara mirada.   
  
-Insinúo que siempre estas encantador. - Ambos se besaron con dulzura y delicadeza.   
  
-Darien... por favor... estoy cansada de esta habitación...¿me llevarías hasta el jardín?- El Rey la observó alarmado. Serena observaba con dulzura sus ojos y sonreía levemente mientras con su mano apretaba la camisa que él llevaba.- Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco, no quiero morir aquí Darien... no quiero... - Su esposo cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que le producían las palabras de Serena y armándose del valor que le faltaba se levantó tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos.   
  
-Pediré que te traigan una manta... hace frío. - Serena se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Ambos salieron por el pasadizo ante la desconcertada mirada de las enfermeras. - ¿Por favor, podrían traer una manta para mi esposa? La llevo al jardín.   
  
-¡Alteza! No puede llevarse a su esposa de aquí, hace mucho frío fuera y...  
  
-¡He dicho que traigan una manta! Por favor...- Las enfermeras se miraron entre sí, una de ellas salió en busca de la manta y la otra corrió hacia el despacho del doctor.   
  
La chica entró apresurada al despacho y llamó a la puerta que daba al consultorio del doctor. Una voz anciana le indicó que podía entrar.   
  
-Doctor, su alteza quiere llevar a su esposa a los jardines. Por favor, salga afuera y convénzale de que es muy peligroso hacerlo.- El hombre miró a la muchacha y sonrió levemente.   
  
-Dejen que lo haga...- La enfermera le miró sorprendida.- Por desgracia la joven reina no estará mucho más con nosotros, su cuerpo esta ya a los límites. Dejen que al menos muera con un último recuerdo agradable, junto a su esposo.   
  
-Pero señor...   
  
-Retírese Carla.- la muchacha lo observó impotente y ya sin saber que decir salió del lugar resignada.  
  
El joven Rey andaba con su esposa en brazos por los pasillos. La mujer observaba todo a su alrededor con cariño y nostalgia. Darien seguía su camino intentando evitar cualquier pasadizo con guardia. Sentía el peso de su joven esposa entre sus brazos y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Un calor débil pero reconfortante que lo envolvía en miles de sensaciones de las cuales, era consciente, no volvería a sentir más. Al fin vislumbró los jardines interiores. Protegidos por una cúpula de cristal resguardaban las flores del frío invernal del exterior. Aún así, la temperatura no era muy cálida comparada con la que necesitaba la reina. Darien la estrechó con mas fuerza entre sus brazos y se acercó hasta un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Con delicadeza la recostó sobre la hierba sentándose luego a su lado y aferrándola con firmeza nuevamente. Una de las enfermeras ingresó apresurada con una manta en sus brazos para dársela al rey y salir a toda prisa de allí. Darien tapó a su esposa con suma delicadeza y volvió a acurrucarla en su pecho. Suspiró débilmente mientras las primeras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Su corazón latía velozmente cada vez más consciente de que su esposa perdía la vida poco a poco.   
  
- Te echaré de menos Darien... hemos vívido muchas cosas los dos juntos... batallas, peleas, duras luchas... pero también hemos experimentado la más dulce de las felicidades los dos juntos.- Serena se abrazó con más fuerza contra su pecho.- ¿Qué aré sin ti?   
  
-Jamás me perderás mi amor. Mis sentimientos siempre te retendrán a mi lado y por muy lejos que este tu cuerpo tu alma siempre permanecerá junto a mí, por qué nadie te querrá jamás como te quiero yo. - La chica sonrió nostálgicamente mientras era abrazada por él.   
  
-No te merezco.- Darien levantó el rostro algo sorprendido. - No soy merecedora de un hombre tan bueno y cariñoso como tú.   
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?   
  
-Siempre he sido una niña llorona, mimada, consentida y egoísta. En lo único que pensaba era en divertirme y en comer... jamás fui responsable ni inteligente.   
  
-Sabes que eso no es verdad- Darien recostó su cabeza en la de ella mientras suspiraba y empezaba a recordar nuevamente.- Bueno... la verdad es que cuando te conocí si que eras una cabeza de chorlito...- Una gota cruzó la frente de la reina. - Pero aún así tu buen corazón, tu alma dulce y pura y los deseos de que todos a tu alrededor fueran felices hicieron que me enamorará de ti. Lentamente y con las batallas fuiste madurando y tu carácter, antes infantil, se iba convirtiendo en el de una hermosa mujer de corazón puro y firme, cargada de valor y sabiduría. Siempre dispuesta a dar su vida por los demás y poseedora de un alma noble. Tu amor y tu cariño siempre lograban sacar lo mejor de todos nosotros. Soy yo el que se siente perdido cuando tu no estas... amor...   
  
-Gracias... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho Darien. - la mujer dejó caer su cabeza del todo en el pecho de él, y rodeando su varonil figura con sus débiles y cansados brazos dejó que él la abrazara con delicadeza.   
  
-Te amo... mi amor... te amo... y siempre, pase lo que pase... te amaré...  
  
-Lo sé... Darien... lo sé... - Serena suspiró levemente mientras se acomodaba aún más en su pecho y cerraba los ojos con una dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios.  
  
Darien empezó a tatarear nuevamente la canción de la caja de música mientras mecía a su amada entre sus brazos. Lentamente el dolor que sentía su corazón había sido remplazado por el cariño de las palabras de ella y sentía que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar a su lado. Si cuidaba de ella con todo su cariño quizá pudiera protegerla mucho tiempo más del terrible final de su enfermedad. Su cabeza pensaba y pensaba en cómo podría parar aquella triste realidad. Las chicas habían probado todo para curarla. Habían analizado mil y una situaciones y buscado en miles de libros. Plutón incluso fue al futuro en busca de una cura. Nada. Aún así ellas seguían buscando y no perdían las esperanzas. Él tampoco quería perderla, no quería pero... la realidad se posaba ante sus ojos y Serena estaba cada día más débil. El joven Rey dejó de entonar la canción para mirar a su esposa. Los ojos de ella permanecían cerrados. Sus labios levemente abiertos y mortalmente pálidos. De ellos escapó levemente un suspiro y envolvieron una cálida y dulce frase "os quiero a todos, recordadlo" . Tras ello respiró aire fuertemente para luego dejarlo fluir lentamente por entre sus labios dando así lo que parecía un último suspiro. Darien se quedó helado observándola. Ella no se movía en absoluto. Sus labios se habían cerrado y su cuerpo había perdido todo el calor. El pecho de la joven mujer había dejado de subir y bajar para estar absolutamente inmóvil. Las pestañas, normalmente tambaleantes en sus ojos, permanecían en absoluto reposo. Sus azulados ojos se habían cerrado por última vez y ya nunca más mostrarían su brillo. El corazón de Darien se paró en seco sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar. Una terrible angustia y un fuerte nudo en la garganta se habían apoderado de él y no le dejaban respirar. Los ojos color mar del él empezaron a dejar fluir lágrimas sin tan siquiera permitirse un parpadeo y un débil hilo de voz escapó de su cerrada garganta.   
  
-Serena... ¿Serena?- El silencio parecía ser el único que contestaba a su ruego.- Serena... Serena...   
  
Darien abrazó el cuerpo de la mujer con fuerza mientras recostaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba lánguido y la cabeza cayó para atrás sin vida. Un fuerte llanto cayó sobre el jardín. El hombre lloraba sin parar agarrado al cuerpo de su esposa. Abrazando su amor con desespero sin poder creer que esa caricia jamás volvería a ser correspondida. El sonido de su lamento era tan desgarrador que rompía el aire y llenaba de tristeza todo lo que le rodeaba. Tras las cúpulas de cristal empezó a escucharse el murmullo de la lluvia al caer. El cielo lloraba la pérdida de su amada. No cabía en su desesperación.  
  
  
  
-¡SERENA!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Todo el palacio estaba conmovido por la trágica noticia. Las guerreras se habían reunido con Darien sospechando la dolorosa noticia y habían llorado todas y cada una de ellas la pérdida de su mejor amiga. El Rey estaba claramente destrozado y en sus manos aún llevaba la manta que había cubierto en sus últimos momentos el delicado cuerpo de su esposa. Amy, que lloraba silenciosamente, se acercó hasta el príncipe abrazándolo con delicadeza.   
  
-Darien... ahora debes ser fuerte. Eres la única esperanza de Chibi-Usa y de este reino. Sabes que siempre nos tendrás a tu lado y que te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos permita nuestro cuerpo. Todas queríamos a Serena, era la mejor de nosotras... y por ella lucharemos con valentía, para que su sueño se haga realidad.- Darien cerró los ojos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y dando rienda suelta una vez más a sus sentimientos lloró sobre el hombro de su querida amiga.   
  
-Debo ir con mi hija. Es la única que no lo sabe... no quiero que se entere por nadie que no sea yo.   
  
-Valor alteza. Ella sigue a vuestro lado, cuidando de todos nosotros.   
  
- " os quiero a todos, recordadlo"... esas fueron las últimas palabras de Serena... de mi amada Serena...  
  
-Y nosotras la queremos a ella...- Hotaru se alzó de donde estaba sentada y miró al Rey entre lágrimas.- Darien... Serena nos quería a todos tanto como nosotros a ella.   
  
Darien sonrió tristemente y salió por la puerta mientras las guerreras observaban calladas y llorosas como su figura desaparecía. Ray lloraba como jamás lo había hecho, Lita y Mina se abrazaban la una a la otra moviendo la cabeza, negando la realidad. Hotaru y Setsuna se miraban calladamente con lágrimas en los ojos y Haruka y Michiru calmaban su dolor en compañía de la otra. Amy, que permanecía sola alzó la vista y la fijó en Hotaru.   
  
-Esto es el fin de una etapa... ¿verdad Hotaru?- La guerrera de la destrucción la miró desafiante mientras las demás levantaban la cabeza sin comprender. - ¡Tú lo sabías, lo viste igual que yo!   
  
-¿De que están hablando chicas?- Ray giró la cabeza mirando primero a la una y luego a la otra.   
  
-Dilo de una vez, todas se merecen conocer la verdad de su corazón. Ahora ella ya no esta... nos dejó... ¡exijo que les cuentes la verdad o lo haré yo!   
  
-Cálmate guerrera mercurio...   
  
-¡No quiero calmarme! ¿Qué aremos ahora? Ya... ya no la volveremos a ver más...  
  
-¡Claro que la volveremos a ver! Las guerreras somos poseedoras de una estrella eterna, renacemos una y otra vez. Ahora ella esta esperando para así un día poder renacer otra vez, junto a nosotras, algún día volveremos a estar todas juntas y ella y Darien volverán a enamorarse. - Lita hablaba esperanzada mirando con una nostálgica sonrisa a las demás.   
  
-¡No! Ella jamás volverá a estar con Darien...  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo Amy?- Amy miró el suelo resignada y sintiendo el dolor en su pecho.   
  
-El corazón de la princesa ha cambiado un poco desde que Darien partió a Estados Unidos. - Hotaru miró a las guerreras. Todas se miraban entre sí confundidas.   
  
-¿A qué te refieres Hotaru?- Haruka y Michiru se acercaron aún más.   
  
-La princesa siempre querrá muchísimo a su alteza el Rey de la tierra, más otra persona se ha interpuesto en su corazón. Un chico que tú, Haruka, sabías que traería problemas.   
  
-Estas insinuando que la cabeza de bombón se enamoró de... de...  
  
-Sí.   
  
-¿De quién?- Ray intervino en la conversación más que alterada- Como en el nombre de dios pueden decir que Serena no amaba a Darien?   
  
-Seiya se interpuso en la relación.- Todas observaron cohibidas a la guerrera de la destrucción.- Una noche, en un ataque de nostalgia y llanto, la princesa me confeso que no estaba segura de querer ser la nueva reina de Tokio de cristal.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Princesa... que os ocurre... por favor... decidme que os preocupa. Dejad de llorar.   
  
-No es nada... no te preocupes Hotaru.- La guerrera de Saturno abrazó delicadamente a la princesa y se sentó a su lado.   
  
-Confiad en mí alteza. ¿somos amigas no?  
  
-¿Has sentido alguna vez el peso de la responsabilidad sobre tus espaldas? ¿Tanto que tienes que dejar de sentir tu corazón para responder sólo a aquello que deberías hacer?   
  
-No os entiendo princesa. - Hotaru miraba confundida a la futura reina. Esta permanecía sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza ladeada mirando directamente sus ojos violetas.   
  
-No deseo ser reina.- La guerrera se sorprendió.   
  
-¿Pero como podéis pensar eso? Dentro de cinco días os casaréis al fin con vuestro príncipe y juntos crearéis la más hermosa de las ciudades. También nacerá la pequeña dama. Mi princesa, ¿no es lo que siempre habías deseado?   
  
-Es doloroso conocer el futuro Hotaru... saber la responsabilidad que tengo y la gente que dependerá de mí. Saber que tengo una hija y que su vida depende de una decisión. - Hotaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.   
  
-Pero... vos... vos deseáis más que nada casaros con el príncipe... ¿no es cierto?- Serena suspiró resignada y devolvió la vista al mar. Ambas estaban en una hermosa playa y el aire azotaba en sus rostros.   
  
-Darien es un hombre perfecto. Fiel y atento, bueno y cariñoso. De corazón noble y muy inteligente. Le quiero mucho y siempre le tendré un gran afecto y cariño.- Serena cerró los ojos para luego girarse velozmente observando las lagunas violetas de Hotaru. - Sin embargo... sin embargo... ¡Hotaru yo amo a Seiya!- La guerrera, muy sorprendida se agachó aún más observando más de cerca las lágrimas de Serena.   
  
-Pero... alteza... yo siempre creí que...  
  
-Sí. Yo también creí que en mi vida sólo existía Darien, que jamás podría amar a otro. Pero con el paso del tiempo aquel apasionado amor que sentía se ha convertido en cariño. Sin embargo... cuando estoy con Seiya...- La chica cogió aire. - Yo amaba a Darien, sí, ¿pero acaso no estaba todo predestinado de antemano? Jamás he podido decidir nada. Se me impuso ser guerrera y lo acepté, luego sentí un cariño especial por Darien, y me dijeron que era amor, que lo había amado más que nada, y lo creí y lo acepté, realmente lo sentía, sí, eso era amor. Sin embargo apareció Seiya... él hacía que mis sentimientos se confundieran y cuando me declaró que me amaba yo sólo pude rechazarlo, creyendo que realmente era verdad que yo no sentía más que cariño por él. Sin embargo cuando se fue y me dejó sola, sentí que algo en mí había desaparecido. Me faltaba algo.   
  
-Su alteza volvió también a estados Unidos. ¿No confundiréis los sentimientos?  
  
-No. Mi cabeza no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Seiya. Le amo Hotaru, y prueba de ello es que una noche... me escapé hasta su plantea.   
  
-¿qué? ¿Que hicisteis qué?   
  
-Le vi... le dije lo que sentía y lloré en su hombro compadeciéndome por no poder estar al lado de la persona que más amaba. Nos besamos Hotaru. Él comparte mis sentimientos, él me ama...   
  
-Pero princesa vos...  
  
-Lo sé. Nuestro amor es imposible. Yo quiero mucho a Darien... le quiero muchísimo, pero ya no le amo. Eso es algo que quedó en el pasado. Ya no le amo.- Serena suspiró y se alzó decidida. - Aún así soy consciente de mis responsabilidades, y también de las de Seiya. Me casaré con Darien y seré feliz, estoy segura. Él me querrá y yo le querré por qué es una buena persona y mi mejor amigo. Tendremos a Chibi-Usa y cuidaré de ella, de cristal Tokio. Pero en mi corazón siempre guardaré este sentimiento que tengo hacia Seiya.   
  
-Princesa...  
  
-No te preocupes Hotaru, estaré bien. Os tengo a vosotras y a Darien, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Pero por favor Hotaru.- Serena se acercó hasta ella y la miró decididamente a los ojos.- No le digas jamás, a nadie, nada de lo que hemos hablado. Por favor... jamás soportaría que por mi culpa Darien o las chicas sufrieran.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Le dije que jamás faltaría su confianza y que siempre estaría con ella para protegerla. - Hotaru alzó la vista mirando a las guerreras. Algunas lloraban, otras se miraban alarmadas y alguna que otra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.   
  
-No puedo creerlo... es imposible...  
  
-Es la verdad.- Las palabras de Amy fueron duras y frías.- Ella cargaba con todo el sufrimiento del planeta y con la misión de hacer de esta tierra un lugar hermoso y pacifico dónde vivir. Además de saber de antemano que todo ello lo llevaría acabo junto a Darien, le gustara o no. - Amy empezó a llorar.- También cargaba con la pequeña dama, sabía quién era.. y con quién la tendría... y que si por algún motivo ese matrimonio no se llevaba a cabo Chibi-Usa jamás nacería. Dios...   
  
-La princesa fue muy feliz al lado de Darien Amy.- Hotaru se acercó hasta la guerrera del agua y le sonrió.- Ella era feliz con todas nosotras y quería muchísimo a Darien.   
  
-Darien la ama por encima de todo, está destrozado y jamás se imaginaría algo así. Es por ello que esto jamás debe salir a la luz. Chicas, este será el mayor secreto que compartamos.- Todas asintieron con la cabeza aún demasiado sorprendidas y consternadas. Eran demasiadas cosas de golpe. Habían perdido a un ser muy amado, alguien que jamás podrían reemplazar.   
  
-Pero... Amy ha dicho que esto marcaba el fin de una etapa... ¿por qué?- Hotaru miró a la sailor del fuego seriamente.   
  
-Por qué el amor entre la princesa y Seiya es tan fuerte que ha roto el lazo del destino que unía a Darien y a Serena. A partir de ahora el alma de la princesa es libre, jamás volverá a ser una guerrera, ni ustedes tampoco.   
  
-¿Qué?- Todas miraban pasmadas a la guerrera.   
  
-Sólo un desastre muy grande podría volver a despertar en nosotras nuestra sangre de guerreras. En nuestras próximas vidas seremos seres normales, y nuestra princesa podrá decidir al fin a quién amar y estoy segura, de que esta vez elegirá a Seiya.   
  
-Pero entonces...   
  
-El destino ha sido derruido guerreras... el futuro es algo que sólo nosotras podremos decidir. - La guerrera plutón afirmó con la cabeza las palabras de Saturno.  
  
Todas las guerreras se miraron entre sí. La muerte de Serena era motivo de drama. Una desilusión de la cual jamás podrían curarse del todo. Ella había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente y compañera, su reina y su guía. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido consciente jamás de lo que albergaba en el interior de su corazón. Sailor Moon había llevado una dura carga sobre sus espaldas, una carga que ahora le había concedido la libertad.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
AÑO 3900; Cristal Tokio  
  
Un tifón de melena rubia corría a toda prisa por entre las calles de la ciudad. Aún con el desayuno en la boca y tirando de lo que parecía una gata de color negro, buscaba entre la multitud un rostro en especial. Al fin lo halló y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas hasta él.   
  
-Lo siento Mamo-chan, la culpa no ha sido mía.- Un joven de pelo oscuro y mirada azul observaba con cara de pocos amigos a la recién llegada.   
  
-Usako, eres un desastre.- La chica observó el rostro ofendido del chico y sonrió gustosa.   
  
-Vamos, no te pongas duro conmigo. Sabes que no puedes- La chica sonrió más ampliamente y cogió la mano del chico sin vergüenzas empezando a correr de nuevo y dejando a la gata tras ellos.- Vamos Luna, ¡corre!  
  
Los dos chicos corrían a toda prisa por las calles de nuevo Tokio de Cristal. Ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muy emocionada, él con una cara de resignación y cansancio.   
  
-¡Encima que la señoritinga llega tarde me hace correr!   
  
-Llegaremos tarde y dudo que eso guste a las chicas Mamo-chan.- el chico suspiró resignado y siguió corriendo tras ella. - ¡Oh, al fin! ¡¡¡Motoki!!!!- Un joven rubio giró su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa.   
  
-Al fin llegas Usako... pobre Mamoru, nuevamente lo llevas arrastras ¿eh?   
  
-Jejeje- Una gota descendía por la frente de la joven chica. La gata llegó por detrás también muy cansada. Motoki la cogió en sus brazos y sonrió. - Las chicas ya están dentro del local. - Usagi alzó la vista mirando el letrero.   
  
-¿Saben? Ayer descubrí que hace casi mil años este local también era una cafetería.   
  
-¿A sí?- Motoki sonrió mientras Mamoru suspiraba resignado.   
  
-Sí, se llamaba Crawn. En realidad este local siempre me trae cierto aire nostálgico.   
  
-No te pongas romántica y sensiblera y entremos de una vez, estoy cansado de estar siempre igual.- Usagi sacó la lengua mimosa y entró corriendo al local dejando atrás a un agobiado Mamoru.   
  
-¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en ella?- El chico de pelo rubio observó a su amigo de infancia esperando una respuesta.   
  
-¿En ese tifón desmelenado e irresponsable? ¡No digas tonterías!- Dijo completamente sofocado. Mamoru no se tardó mucho y entró también seguido de un sonriente Motoki. Las chicas conversaban animadamente sobre un libro cuando ellos tomaron asiento a su lado.   
  
-Es un libro muy bello...   
  
-¿Y lo escribió la reina Amy?  
  
-Sí, se dice que en realidad es el relato de la vida de la primera reina de Tokio de Cristal. Supongo que la reina, como descendiente suya, ha querido transmitir su historia.   
  
-¿Y sobre que trata exactamente?- Mina observó con ojos en forma de estrella a la hermosa chica de pelo azulado.  
  
-Pues trata de una chica llamada Serena, una guerrera inocente y de buen corazón, un poco niña, eso sí, que debe encontrar un cristal y a otras guerreras protectoras. Este cristal es su fuente de poder y con él podrá proteger todo el universo. Debe pasar muchas pruebas... pero en una descubre el amor de su vida, un príncipe que compartió un pasado con ella. Ambos se habían enamorado millones de años atrás y ahora el destino les daba otra oportunidad para amarse. Es una historia muy triste que se narra con mucho sentimiento. Sin embargo en el presente su amor parece volver a nacer y esta vez lucharán para que no muera.   
  
-Ahhh... que historia más hermosa... ¿Y como acaba?  
  
-Pues creo Lita que deberás leerlo para descubrirlo, merece la pena.   
  
-Pues me parece una historia muy fantasiosa e irreal, no puede ser verdad...   
  
-Puede que sí lo sea... al fin y al cabo Ray la ciudad esta protegida por el cristal de plata, justo el cristal que la joven guerrera buscaba. Además sus amigas guerreras reciben el mismo nombre que las actuales, Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus.   
  
-Tonterías de soñadoras...  
  
-¡Yo creo que lo voy a leer!  
  
-¿Tú? No me hagas reír Usagi... si ni tan sólo puedes acabarte uno de infantil.   
  
-Ya deja de chincharme Ray, lo que a ti te pasa es que no soportas que yo sea más hermosa que tú.   
  
-¡Vuelve a repetir eso niña estúpida!- Mamoru puso su brazo entre ellas con un bufido de resignación.  
  
-Ya... ya... déjenlo quieren...   
  
-Ella empezó!  
  
-Ella empezó!- Las dos se miraron tras haber hablado al mismo tiempo para luego girar sus rostros en direcciones opuestas.   
  
Usagi estaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza altiva y los brazos cruzados. Siempre estaba igual con Ray y ya no sabía que otro insulto decirle. Sin embargo una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento, una melodiosa voz masculina a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia el mostrador. Una figura masculina estaba de espaldas a ella. Parecía ser un chico alto de pelo largo y moreno recogido en una coleta. Su ancha espalda y su bien formado cuerpo llamaron la atención de ella. Otra vez volvió a hablar a la camarera, esa voz tan dulce y seductora. Usagi no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel chico. De repente este se giró cómo sintiéndose observado y miró directo hacia ella. El corazón se le aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El chico tenía una mirada azulada muy profunda y unas facciones perfectas. Usagi parecía estar ausente pero una sonrisa por parte de él la sacó de su asombro logrando que un cálido sentimiento se apoderara de su corazón.   
  
-Aquí tienes Seiya.- El chico se giró despegando por unos momentos sus ojos de ella y tomando una bolsa se despidió de la camarera.   
  
-Gracias Susan, hasta otra.  
  
Una vez más se giró y miró en su dirección dedicando nuevamente una cariñosa sonrisa a la joven rubia. Y sin más demora salió del local. Usagi estaba completamente sonrojada y perpleja.   
  
-Usako... ¡Usako!  
  
-¿Eh...?  
  
-¿Que te ocurre? Pareces ausente...  
  
-Ah... nada... no me pasa nada...- la chica volvió su mirada a la puerta intentando en vano calmar los latidos de su corazón y suspiró.- No es nada.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Si que te has tardado Seiya...  
  
-Es que había algo muy interesante en la cafetería.- Yaten sonrió burlón.   
  
-¿A sí? ¿Y que era?  
  
-Un bombón...- El chico de morena cabellera se giró observando la puerta con nostalgia.- Al fin te encuentro... Serena...   
  
FIN   
  
Notas de la autora: me quedé con las ganas de hacer más... así que al fin he acabo este capitulo único... espero que les guste... es un segundo capitulo en realidad... pero me ha quedado muy triste y sentimental. Lo siento por las fans de Darien... sobretodo porqué yo también soy una... pero es que Seiya es también mi debilidad... un beso y espero sus comentarios. 


End file.
